enterrement de vie de jeune fille
by Narcisse95
Summary: Qui disait que le mariage était la meilleure chose qui puisse nous arriver? Ce n'était pas le cas pour Bella...


**Bon et bien, un délire (parmi tant d'autres ^^). Tout appartient à vous savez qui! Bonne lecture!**

***

Nom : Swan, prénom : Bella, action : stress pour son mariage qui a lieu dans trois jours.

***

Je me réveillais, le soleil dans les yeux… Quelque chose était bizarre, car je n'était pas endormie. Je reconnue la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvait : la chambre d'Edward chez les Cullen. Le problème était que quelque chose clochait. Une présence chaude me ramena à la réalité. Là ce fut le drame : une fille était couchée près de moi et dormait profondément. Je fis un bond extraordinaire et sortie du lit. C'est la que la fille me regarda, surprise, et me dit « Edward, que se passe-t-il ? ». La fille qui me parlait n'était personne d'autre que moi. Hurler ou ne pas hurler, telle est la question… Je me précipitait dans la salle de bain : il me fallait un miroir, et vite. Je fracassait la porte de la salle de bain dans mon élan, et me stoppais net : seul un hoquet de stupéfaction sortit de ma gorge. Jacob était à quatre pattes, et Jasper était à califourchon sur lui en train de le pénétrer. C'est là que j'eus envie de vomir. Les garçons me regardèrent avec un de leurs sourires vicieux l'air de dire « tu veux venir jouer avec nous ? ». Horrifié, je repartis dans la chambre. Mon corps m'attendait. Mon autre moi se jeta contre mon corps de marbre et me dit : « ce n'est pas mieux comme ça ? je trouve que d'être dans un corps de femme est très exitant… ». Je balbutiais « Edward… ? », et mon pseudo moi me fit un clin d'œil avant de descendre totalement nue dans la cuisine pour rejoindre les autres Cullen. Là, je hurlait réellement.

***

J'étais en sueur, et Edward me secouait pour me réveiller : tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, ouf ! Ma transformation en vampire devait être terminée vue que je m'étais réveillée. J'espérais pour les autres que leur transformation n'avait pas été si traumatisante…

La matinée passa, normale ou presque. Dans trois jours, j'allais me marier avec Ewdard Cullen, l'homme de ma vie. Mais ce soir, Alice avait tenue à s'occuper de mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Ainsi soit il. Me battre contre Alice sur ce terrain ne servirait à rien, donc j'abandonnait, c'était plus simple. Après une partie de chasse, nous nous préparèrent pour sortir.

- tu l'emmène dans ta boite ?, demanda Rosalie à Alice.

- Oui, il faut la dévergonder un peu ! ! !

- Euh…quelle boite ?, demandais-je.

- Elle ne t'as rien dit ? quelle petite cachottière ! !, rigola Jasper.

- On gagne sa vie comme on peu, rétorqua Alice.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de boite ?, demandais-je réellement pommée.

- Je suis la gérante d'une boite de nuit de Seattle, comme ça on entre en VIP !, rigola Alice.

J'étais donc partie pour une soirée en boite…Oh joie ! (ironique bien sûr). Esmée me mit une liasse de billets dans la main en me disant « tu en aura besoin ».

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le garage où se trouvait Jasper et Jacob. Les voir tous les deux près des grosses cylindrées me rappela mon rêve. Berk ! Une frisson parcouru mon échine quand Jasper mit une claque dans le dos de mon loup garou ; ils avaient la même lueur dans les yeux que j'avais perçue dans mon rêve, lors de l'épisode de la salle de bain. Re-berk !

Alice pris place derrière le volant de la Volvo, tandis que je m'assit côté passager. Le trajet ne me parut pas long, mais la nuit était déjà tombée. L'endroit était lugubre, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Nous entrâmes par la porte de service. La boite était située dans le fond d'une vieille zone industrielle. L'odeur de fumée de cigarette m'envahit quand je suis entrée. Nous avons déposées toutes nos affaires dans le bureau d'Alice, puis nous sommes descendus dans la salle principale. Et là ce fut le choc. Alice, mon Alice, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, mon exemple, mon maître spirituel…Alice était en fait la gérante d'une boite de nuit, certes, mais d'une boite de stripteaseurs gays !

Elle me prit la main et m'entraîna dans la fosse, où deux jeunes hommes dansaient sur des barres et dans une cage. Nous prîmes place sur une banquette rouge pendant que le garçon (un certain Brian je crois) faisait son show. Alice sortie quelques dollars et les lui mit dans son boxer. Je comprenait maintenant pourquoi Esmée m'avais fournit autant de billets… Je croyais sincèrement, à ce moment de la soirée, que j'avais vécue le pire. Et bien non. Le pire arriva, quand Aro, le grand chef des Volturis s'approcha d'Alice pour la féliciter sur son établissement. Il s'assit à côté de nous sur le divan pour profiter du spectacle. Tellement enjoué, le vieux Aro monta sur scène et donna une fessé à son stripteaseur ( qui se nommait Justin et qui aimait se frotter partout dans la cage : Berk !). Mais ce qi me choqua le plus fut de le voir partir avec ce même homme plus tard dans la soirée. J'allais vomir…

Je demandais donc à Alice de retourner à la villa. Elle se moqua de moi durant tout le chemin du retour, en disant que je n'était qu'une sainte. Elle employa aussi les termes de « prude » et de « petite nature ». La soirée n'étant pas finie, nous arrivions donc en plein milieu de celle d'Edward. Ai-je dit le pire, en parlant de la conduite d'Aro? Ce que je vis dans la villa ce soir là me donna envie de me défenestrer, ou encore de m'immoler par le feu. Les Cullen jouaient à deviner le mime de l'autre. Jusqu'à là, pas de soucis, sauf quand je vis Emmet, en robe de soirée, avec une perruque. Sa voix partait dans les aigus, et le pire (tout était horrible mais là…) : il s'était épilé les jambes. Il était encore plus efféminé que les trans de la boite d'Alice.

- Britney Spears !, cria Carlisle.

- Mais non ! ! Maryline Monroe ! !, dit à son tour Esmée.

- Arrête tes conneries, il n'était même pas né à l'époque de Maryline !

- Tu te fous de moi ! il avait déjà cent sept ans !

- C'est bien ce que je dis : un jeunot !

- Carlisle ! tu commence à me gaver sévère ! ! Tu veux toujours avoir raison, et bien tu auras raison tout seul !

Sur ces mots, Esmée partie en claquant la porte.

- Euh…, dit Emmet, en fait j'imitais Rosalie…

La baffe partie, et Rosalie enrageait (qu'avaient donc les femmes ce soir là ? ? ? ?). Je ne sus jamais si c'était de la provocation gratuite ou s'ils étaient vraiment proches, mais Rosalie se jeta contre Jacob et ils partirent l'un contre l'autre hors de la maison des Cullen. Jasper les suivis. Allais-je me réveiller une seconde fois ? Non. Hélas. En passant près de Jacob, Jasper lui toucha les fesses. Alice vit ma récation et me dit « tu n'as donc pas encore compis, la boite et tout…Bella ! nous avons la chance d'être un couple très libéré ! ».

Edward soupira : « si au moins on avait cette chance là… ».

Tiens, au fait Bella, Charlie t'as laissé trois messages, me dit Carlisle.

_« Tel info, vous avez trois nouveaux messages. Message reçu le 2/05/06 à 17h03. Bip. Oui, Bella, c'est papa à l'appareil. Bon et bien, vue que nous n'avons plus de tes nouvelles avec ta mère, nous voulons t'annoncer que demain nous allons nous remarier à Forks. Voilà, c'est dit. Mais tu n'est pas obligée de venir, ça nous permettra de profiter l'un de l'autre… reçu le 2/05/06 à 18h27. Bip. Bella c'est encore nous, réponds ! ! ! tu te fous de nous ! tu est aussi sur la liste des mariages de Forks pour demain, et ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !Bip. Message reçu le 2/05/06 à 22h67. Bip. Bella, ta mère est enceinte ! tu es déshéritée, et nous avons toujours crus que ton cher Edward était gay ! ouvre les yeux, il ne t'épouse que pour l'argent !…Et merde !Bip. Fin des nouveaux messages. »_

***

Le mariage est censé être la plus belle journée de votre vie. Mon mariage fut un désastre. Aro était venu avec Brian et Justin. Jacob s'était fait Jasper dans la cuisine pendant qu'on servait la pièce montée. Nos parents n'étaient pas là, et le service était orchestré par Alice et ses employés, ce qu'elle trouvait « follement drôle ».

Une question trottait donc dans ma t^te à ce moment là : pourquoi le suicide nous était interdit à nous, vampires...

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ROOOOOOO O_o!! MDR. Reviews svp!

* * *


End file.
